Switch!
by Azusa-Yume
Summary: "Um... actually, can I bath you?" He asked sceptically. "Huh?" The reply tinged with aggravation, and Allen clarified himself, "I mean, can I bath myself? As in, you're in my body." A devious potion experiment went disastrously, and now Allen was in Kanda's body, and Kanda was in his. Warnings: Kanda x Allen / Allen x Kanda. Ratings may or may not be changed.
1. Switch!

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray man.

Warnings: Yullen / AreKan.

* * *

Allen's verse

Screeches of clashing metal resonated throughout the building, a swift flick and ribbons of guileless white extruded from the ends of his cape, snaked around the waist of his target briefly before being instantaneously sliced off. Kanda lunged at him, a blade gleaming of malevolent animosity swung in his direction, Allen defected it with a clawed arm, the pressure jolting him back. Kanda was strong, undeniably strong.

Allen doesn't remember why they'd started fighting, the reason was no more ambiguous then a small bicker, and suddenly, a drawn sword was pressed against his throat. He merely retaliated, bearing his own weapon as a deterrence, and Kanda strikes. The reverberating steel collided sung a rancorous song with each contact echoed through the headquarters, ripping apart prior grim tranquillity and solemn. A distasteful crack, and he crashes into the pillar, crumbling debris consolidated the impact and his spine protested obtrusively. That was probably going to leave a bruise. Skilled manipulation of clown belt mimicked his predicament and swung the older man into the opposing structural support.

Meeting disdainful glints in sharp ebony pupils glaring daggers across the room, Kanda raised his sword,

"Kaichu Ichigen!"

Squalling netherworld creatures spewed from the cascade of Mugen's sharpened edge, Allen dodged swiftly, mass destruction in it's wake. The corresponding wall caved from the demolition, he could only imagine what would have happened if the monstrosities landed on him directly.

"Oi! Are you seriously trying to kill me?" Allen beckoned, readying for his opponent's backlash, amidst the overshadowing dust particles stirred from the collapsing building, a well-defined silhouette emerged, clashed and none desired to give in.

"That was my intention since day one." Kanda stated simply.

"Why? Because you couldn't get the stick out of your ass?" Allen provoked, discarding all feigned mannerisms and delicacy.

"Maybe I'll chop you up and sell your organs!" Kanda replied, a menacing spark overcasting his eyes,

"First you talked about selling my hair, and now you want to sell my organs too? Are you really that poor?" With a heavy shove, the weight against his arm lifted and Kanda retreated his sword, scraping metal announcing the deliverance.

Another familiar voice joined the conversation.

"Flirting is one thing, but do you guys seriously have to destroy our new headquarters?"

And the reply was in unison.

"Maybe I'll sell your organs instead!"

Both exorcist turned towards the intruder, weapons bearing maliciously. And the red head stumbled back, arms raised before his chest defensively.

"J..just calm down." A factitious smile encoded a slight twitch in his lips. "Komui wants to see you two."

Regaining his composure, Allen lets out an inaudible sigh, acknowledging that he was probably in trouble, judging from the state of the training hall was in. They followed wordlessly down the meandering path towards the supervisor's office. He could almost feel Kanda's infuriation seeping through the pores of his skin, but he doesn't address him, and neither did Kanda.

Lavi opened the door to the disorderly workroom, stacks of paper scattered shambolically, gracelessly piled atop each other. Musty aroma of ink, dust and coffee permeated the vacancy, and beyond it was a fatigue man, overworked and perhaps bored out of his mind of the endless repetitious job. Allen almost pitied him.

"Kanda, Allen!" The supervisor directed them,

Allen straightened up, a cold shiver running down his back, he didn't like his intonation, the same the bespectacled man had when proudly presenting the Komurin robots, Allen knew better it wouldn't end well.

"This is the fourth time you two have damaged the building, the higher up's patience are really running thin here. " He nagged.

"But..." Allen interrupted, but was spontaneously silenced,

"So... I invented this!" Raising a small vial of meticulous green liquid, "Friendship potion number 3.0!" Komui declared proudly, a satisfying grin on his features.

Allen dare not ask about the predecessors of the mixture.

"I refuse!" Kanda snapped and his brows furrowed, lacking any restrain to show affirmative distaste for the idea.

"Lavi!" Komui shouted, and the young man sprung hastily, shutting the door behind them.

The satisfying grin contorts to a pernicious smirk, "It's not a choice!" He chuckles, cornering the distressed duo like lab rats. Kanda reached for his sword, preparing to destroy the peculiar liquid.

"I'm not going to let you cut your way out of things forever!" Komui announced, recalling the time where Kanda mercilessly sliced through Komurin 1.0, decapitating his poor creation. It irked him still. A sudden jerk, Komui smashed the vial onto the ground, a hazardous choking fog transpired in it's spot, winter mint and the sickly sweet fragrance of caramel. Tears welled in Allen's eyes as he struggled to breath in the thick materializing smog. And when it finally subsided, a drawn edge already sharpened at Komui's throat, ominously threatening to slash him.

Allen examined himself, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Kanda was still angry and violent, and it vexes him all the norm. Komui appeared deterred. Perhaps it didn't work.

"Nothing happened?"

The supervisor's surprises only confirmed his suspicions. Whatever Komui had planned to betide, apparently hadn't. He was dejected, mumbling about his scrupulous calculations and self-indulged greatness. Allen laughed nervously, attempting to comfort the man,

"Well, there's always next time." He lied, truly wishing that there wasn't going to be a 'next time', not after the previous accident with potions wrecked absolute havoc in black order and inevitably forcing them to relocate.

"Tch," Kanda clicked his tongue, "Pointless." He turned away and exited the room, shunning Lavi aside.

"Maybe I should have gotten you to drink it!" Komui regretted, two clear streams of tears flowing rivers down his cheeks said while biting his lips indignantly, a ludicrous expression.

"No, it's okay." Allen rejected politely, uncertain with the charade his supervisor was pulling.

Allen excused himself promptly and returned to his room, lingering queasiness remained in his mind, something felt amiss, but he couldn't quite pin point it, finally decided that he was simply over analysing the situation. Contrary to what Komui assumed, Allen didn't hate Kanda, in fact, it was quite the opposite, he respected the Japanese man a lot, almost akin to a hidden admiration. There were opinions that they disagreed with and it got on his nerves, but Kanda was an irreplaceable comrade, someone that Allen held dear importance to just like everyone else in the black order, not like he'd ever admit though, never. Childish, malignant rivalry would be how he'd describe their relationship, neither willing to tolerate the other's ideals, then again, the mentioned didn't exactly have the best affiliation with people in general. Allen fell asleep to the calming thoughts of his friend that night.

:.:.:.:.

Morning was introduced abruptly, loud clamouring of a voice he recognized all too well. Unwarranted gleam of blinding morning rays assaulted his eyes, and the world flashed fluorescent. Allen perched himself sleazily on one arm, and shielded himself with another, and when his vision adapted to the blazing lights, the imagery before him shocked him.

The accustomed silver hair, definite scar marred the cursed eye, and a grotesque hand streaked dark crimson. He was looking at himself, but angry, very angry. He hadn't even realized his face was capable of such expressions.

"Explain this, Moyashi!"

Allen stood up, the body felt foreign and heavy, line of sight much higher then he was customary to. Silky strands of sable draped over his nape. He inspected it, a scent that was not his own, a delicate, tender fragrance of unseasonal lotus mixed with the mysterious allure of night. He smells like Kanda, or rather, he is Kanda.

And Kanda was far from thrilled.

A wash of surprise drowned the transient calm, his mind immediately pointed to the accusatory, Komui.

"The potion..." Allen spoke, a deep, crystalized tone. It was almost uncanny to be in someone else's body.

The white head (now Kanda) sprinted away. Allen sensed his impatience, and followed shortly.

They barged into the office finding the bespectacled man still asleep on the unruly desk, Kanda wasted no time to violently shake him awake, seizing the confused, dazed man in a half conscious slumber by the collar.

"Allen?" He misinterpreted, yawning away the drowsiness.

"Is this a fucking joke?" Crude words spewed from the previously well-natured juvenile. "Fix this!" He demanded viciously.

And the supervisor's eyes sparkled, "It worked!" He declared, a frivolous, contented grin on his face.

"Don't screw with me!" Kanda growled, relinquishing the superior, accustomary actions prompted him to draw the sword perched on his hips, only to find it missing. He clicked his tongue, annoyed.

"If you keep frowning like that, I'm going to get wrinkles." Allen commented nonchalantly, attempting to alleviate the tense atmosphere. And that didn't situate well.

"Perhaps I should give you a few more scars too!" Kanda threatened, spitefully glaring at the younger male. Allen thought it was almost satisfying to lower his gaze upon someone instead.

"And I'll braid your hair into pig tails!" He snapped harshly, retaliating the threat. The two dead locked into staring competition.

"Well, the effects should dispel if you two could get along." Komui explained.

The pressure disintegrated and redirected,

"Fix it, now!" Demanded harmoniously.

Komui merely laughed awkwardly, "I can't... There's no antidote..."

Hell broke lose.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Allen doesn't dread the idea of being trapped in Kanda's body, although he was certain that the latter thought otherwise. It was undoubtedly inconvenient, and very much a hassle, being unable to retaliate if an Akuma or Noah were to attack the headquarters again. Too inefficient to utilize their new found weapons effectively, the unfamiliarity coupled with the lack of control was unnerving with the growing threat drawing close, he felt vulnerable.

After the quick breakfast, Allen already missed the scrumptious delights of his usual portion size compared to a measly share of Soba. However, everything else tasted miserable, perhaps Kanda's taste buds weren't developed enough to enjoy food. And he knew Kanda felt the same, having seen him wolf down twenty plates of the above mentioned dish, his body getting the better of Kanda's mind.

Right after, Kanda spoke to him, affirming his prior doubts were something they both shared.

"Let's fight." He suggested, and Allen doesn't decline. If they had to be stuck in this situation, the first barrier was surely to recognize each other's strengths.

Leaving the headquarters to prevent further damage dealt to the building, they headed into the back forest. Afternoon sun shaded by thick overgrowth and mellifluous chirps of the native residents whistled in the surroundings. He stood oppose to the familiar figure of his own body, noticing how much shorter he actually was compared to Kanda, no wonder he called him a bean sprout, Kanda was towering, and it irked him.

Allen drew Mugen, the cold, foreign touch of the metal hilt rested in the palms of his hands, beyond it was a small pulsating feeling of the innocence synchronizing in weak resonance. He could tell that it wasn't going to be easy controlling it, but this was Kanda's body after all.

He mimicked the Japanese's usual actions, two fingers tracing the delineation of the edge, "Mugen, activate" He commanded. And nothing happened.

Kanda smirked at him, lips curved mockingly, musing at his predicament, "Pfft, useless." He scorned.

And Allen was annoyed, patience crumbling into frustration, "Let's see you deal with my equipment then!"

"Innocent, activate."

An explosion of white blaze coveted over the juvenile's body, confidence quickly masked over the smallest display of surprise, but Allen noticed it, no way, it actually worked. Kanda synchronized with his innocence. An emotion almost akin to betrayal washed over him, is crown clown such a slut to get activated by anyone? He was almost irritated at the amplitude of the boundless capabilities of the older man.

"Heh, your innocence is just like you, a simpleton." Kanda mocked, the smirk permeating on his face.

"Or maybe you just have a weak compatibility with yours!" He quickly defended, leaving Kanda charging at him, the clawed arm wielded as if a sword, and Allen halted him with Mugen. The two weapons crashed with a resounding howl.

Allen blocked him off easily, Kanda's body was physically stronger, having more muscle mass to drive his own back, sword swung recklessly, and he could tell Kanda was bothered by the way he was using it.

"You look like a new born penguin." He provoked,

"You mean, You, look like a new born penguin?" Allen hastily retaliated, throwing his weight as an upper hand to restrain the other's movements. But Kanda dodged easily, slipped past with a round horse kick executed perfectly. The sheer body weight enhanced by centripetal acceleration thrown him back. Dammit, how is Kanda so habituated to his body already.

He regained balanced. Come on, work, he begged innately as he tightened his grip on the handle, the gentle pulsing reverberated into something more distinct, more alive. Avoiding the subsequent drop kick, Allen repeated the initial action, running his fingers down the gleaming edge of the blade, a stride of azure-silver traced his path.

It activated! Kanda clicked his tongue, expressing unfalsified annoyance. It felt vastly different from the innocence Allen was used to, a separated entity where he had to consciously control. Crown-clown always reacted to his thoughts and emotions, however, Mugen was different, Mugen was haughty, like it's owner, each individual command had to be listed as a direct order on the equipment.

Allen raised the weapon, observing the differences from the sword of exorcism, it was light, and swift granting precise lethality, unlike the impulsive devastation the prior offered. A rude interruption to his contemplation, ribbons of Clown-belt serpentine around his arm, jeopardizing to disarm him, he felt a powerful tug, and Kanda lunged towards him, a direct hit he couldn't block it. Movements sealed by Clown-belt's incessant force. Kanda didn't gave him time to muse.

Blind luck interacted with muscle memory,

"Nigentou!"

Sparks of blue electricity manifested a second energy blade in his hands, and Kanda barely retreated in time before Allen counter-attacked. The black uniform stained deep burgundy, a thin line traced up his torso a shallow graze which would have been dire if Kanda hadn't reacted in time. He never imagined the little twerp would become so skilled in handling Mugen.

As Allen became aware that he had just slashed himself, he sheathed the equipment.

"Ahhh! That's my body!" He whined, approaching to his (now Kanda's) side. He instigated the wound, confirming that it wasn't anything severe. "At least let me treat it?" He requested, and Kanda doesn't protest. The Japanese man must have felt a sense of guilt for injuring the juvenile, registering that he had gravely underestimated him.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

They were in Allen's (now Kanda's) room, after he finally convinced the very reluctant exorcist to take off his top. Revealed pale skin basked golden in the late afternoon sun emitting from the window, emphasizing the countless grotesque scars he accumulated through the years, Allen only prayed that this wouldn't leave a new one. Taking a moist towel he began cleaning the cut, and Kanda flinched, his abdomen muscles contracted with each touch, it must have stung, but Kanda didn't admit, and Allen didn't pry.

He wrapped the wound up with a fresh roll of bandage, then instructed, "Change them after shower."

And that's when it hits him, shower, Kanda will eventually see him naked. The thought itself was awkward enough to make him cringe, but there was only indifference in Kanda's face.

"Um... actually, can I bath you?" He asked sceptically.

"Huh?" The reply tinged with aggravation, and Allen clarified himself,

"I mean, can I bath myself? As in, you're in my body."

"No! Get out."

He was rejected instantaneously,

"But it's my body!"

Allen argued.

"I'm going to strip you naked and parade around black order!"

Kanda suggested menacingly.

"Then I'm going to wear a maid uniform in yours and flirt with Lavi!"

"Do you want to die, Moyashi?"

"Who are you calling Moyashi, Moyashi!"

"Oh, so you're admitting that you're a Moyashi then?"

Allen realized he screwed up. Messaging a bulging vein over his temples, "This is getting no where, BaKanda." And Kanda merely clicked his tongue, turning his attention away from the boy.

It was fruitless to converse with the stubborn individual, Allen sighed disheartenedly, convincing himself to drop the subject and leave the room. A small affirmation stopped him, a voice muttering almost inaudibly,

"Fine."

Kanda actually gave in to his request, and Allen wasn't going to question his sudden generosity.

:.:.:.:.:.:.

Later that evening, Allen was in Kanda's room awaiting the latter to notify him when he's ready. An impatient knock on his door, and Allen answered it, discerning it was probably the Japanese man. He was surprised to see Lavi, standing on the opposite side with a devious, scheming grin on his lips.

"I heard from Komui sa, you switched bodies with Yuu."

And Allen sighed defeatedly.

"I don't want to hear it from his accomplice." Allen accused.

"Neh, Allen, can I braid your hair?"

A perplexed emotion portrayed his expressions, "Huh?" He responded puzzled at the absurd request.

"Come on, Yuu never lets me touch his hair! Don't you want to see how he looks like in pig tails?"

A treacherous thought crept into his mind, in fact, he does want to see how Kanda looks like in ridiculous hairstyles. After all the while Kanda had been mocking him, this could be sweet revenge. He snickered quietly to himself.

"Allen, you're making a scary face."

He invited Lavi in and he sat before the wardrobe mirror, allowing the Usagi excess.

"Okay, do your worst." He chucked.

Calloused hands combed through his hair, releasing the small elastic tie and allowed the lustrous ebony cascade over his shoulders. Although he had always made fun of Kanda for having girly hair, it was really captivating, there was a particular glossiness that seemed so entrancing. He saw Lavi working at the pieces diligently, separating them into two portions before tying into high twin tails. And Allen laughed, if he didn't know Kanda was a guy, he'd easily mistaken him for a beautiful lady.

He looked at his (Kanda's) reflection, messy strands held by a dishevelled pink ribbon, and bulbs of tears pooled a tiny pearl over the corner of his eyes. He's never seen Kanda like this before, utterly ridiculous and laughing wholeheartedly without a single glance of agitation and malice. It was unearthly. Kanda doesn't do laughing, Kanda only smirked and frowned.

"Let's try the queen of England style next!" Lavi suggested enthusiastically loosening the ties to attempt another preposterous coiffure.

A sudden claw situated at Lavi's neck, and dark aura seeping from the invader, the atmosphere fell grim and dismal. Shadow down casted over half of the exorcist's face harbouring an intimidating lour, multiple veins bulging from sheer wrathfulness. Lavi shallowed thickly,

"Yuu..." He quietly addressed.

And Allen shivered.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda enraged, a claw swiped harshly, grazing the skin of Lavi's throat. And the Usagi tumbled away from danger, hurriedly escaped from the room slamming the door behind him.

"Kanda...W..What are you doing here?" Allen stuttered nervously, knowing that he had infuriated the Japanese man.

"Didn't you make a huge fuss about bathing earlier? Baka Moyashi."

"It's Allen!" He corrected him futilely and heaved a sigh of defeat.

* * *

Author's note: This probably took place pre Timothy arc, and post zombies arc after they've just relocated into the new headquarter.

Ratings may or may not be changed in the next chapter depending on how explicit it's going to be. **Please R & R~** It encourages me to write faster. Thank you lovelies for reading, and constructive criticisms are very welcome!

I tried my best to keep Kanda in character, and I justify his generosity as he felt indebted for allowing himself (Allen's body) to get hurt by Allen.


	2. Shower time!

Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man.

Warning: Dark themes, and extreme Yullen fluff, minor spoilers for the manga (beware if you haven't read up to the Alma arc yet).

* * *

Kanda's verse

The first was a distant memory of a muzzled vision, the dream like hallucination of a silhouette was someone he once knew, and someone he once loved. He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was smiling. A tender, amicable, waning smile that was both radiant and tragic. She was gone, and he was drowning in ink dark abyss, there was agonizing pain. His body distorted in an nightmarish grim, reconstructed an unrecognizable mess. A tool for the belligerent organization.

The second was a boy he cared deeply about, who beamed brighter than the mid afternoon sun, he was brilliant, jubilant and out of place, a melancholic reminiscence of the terrifying experiments once performed, he sought comfort in that boy, a transient escape of the abominable hell he was constricted. And he too was gone. Kanda finally learnt that humans were replaceable. Mere instruments deviced for a far greater scheme, and he despised the world. Despised the false, diabolical God under a weak pretense of benevolence.

Protecting humanity? Such a pretty word for an ugly little thing, they were not here to protect, they were here to destroy, destroy all irregularities that their despicable God behested. And that was precisely what he was good at, killing, severing and annihilating.

Then he met Allen. Harboring the same gullible, unnerving beliefs, an untarnished naivety soon to be stained murky black, like the rest of them, hopeless and despairing. But he doesn't, and it agitated Kanda, because his ideas were stupid and callow, if life was a story then Allen would surely be the main character. So full of dreams and delusions akin to the boy of his past, but the ending was not a happy one. Murdered in cold blood by the very organization they fought and died for. What was truly terrifying were neither Akuma nor Noah lurking in the darkest nights, but those who wore the benign shell of a human.

Irony had the boy host the Noah of calamity. The one that sought to save everyone and everything, even lectured him on the importance of life, reprimanding each was precious and significant will eventually reduce existence itself to dust and ashes, whereas he who cared so little for the detestable universe had to stop him. How ludicrous, a gut wrenching joke God desired to play.

But in Allen's eyes sparked an undying resilience, a flame igniting unfathomable shadows. He despised it, recalling similar ones held by a phantom of his past, a phantom that was irreplaceable to him. Kanda fought Allen, anger and somber translated to a series of clashes, that's when he felt truly liberated. Unspoken words sung a graceless fight, conveying years of hesitation and doubt, and Allen always receives it, embraced with his entirety the silent anxiety and uncertainty. He was strong, far stronger than his appearance portrayed. And it reaffirmed Kanda the juvenile before was not the weapon of mass destruction, but a living breathing soul who gave unconditionally.

Yet whenever they spoke, he loses his calm, serenity crumpled, and discarded like the ephemeral flowers of spring. He affected him in many ways Kanda would likely admit.

When he found himself awake in the body of the young exorcist, he was not thrilled, aggravation took control, and he confronted the resting boy. He never addressed how odd it was looking at the anatomy that once homed his consciousness. And neither did he stated the inconvenience this new one gave him. It was almost fragile, and Kanda was afraid he'd break him, but innately, he knew that wasn't true. Allen was far from vulnerable, his innocence synchronization surpassed Kanda's, he could feel it amplify with each notion, a puppy like enthusiasm to protect it's owner, Allen, and just Allen, not the darker, more sinister being that resided within. And when Allen questioned his compatibility with Mugen, it hit a nail, agitation transcribe into an impatient attack, he knew he need not hold back, his body was resilient, enhanced with strength and speed beyond normal capacities, coupled with the unorthodox ability to regenerate, the Black Order really outperformed themselves, they needed a monster, and they'd created one. The question remained was if Allen could utilize it.

He could.

Merely dodging the life threatening blow, scarlet traced a fine line across his torso, he was vexed, more at himself then otherwise. He underestimating Allen, again. The juvenile appeared bothered, and Kanda allowed him, swallowing the pride that had him acted so thoughtlessly which resulted in the outcome. And Allen pushed his luck, making ridiculous requests on top of the next, he rejected him, only to witness the disconsolation of how much it actually bothered him, the idea of Kanda seeing him naked apparently gravely troubled the young exorcist. He caved in bitterly, an irrational concern overcoming better judgements.

The scene he found them in was none the more deriding, Allen, with the stupid Usagi screwing around with his body, but decided to relinquish the grudge, having executed revenge on the foolish rabbit.

Lavi too, a scary entity, the lighthearted air merely a fictitious charade hiding a self-serving agenda. He was the future bookman, an observer to the unfolding tragedy served records for future references, friendship was merely an illusion to preserve his crumbling heart, because he couldn't stand the solitude, Kanda knew that's what Lavi convinced himself with, however it was undeniable that the gradual make-believe bonds were slowly becoming real. Lavi developed a genuine affection for them, he could no longer turn a blind eye like he did, abandoning comrades and past aliases easily, and it'll only destroy him one day.

He compromised for Allen begrudgingly, allowing the latter to remove his clothes. He solemnly inquired if the prior decisions were of something that was worth his time, and he recalled the defeat in the younger male's face. Kanda failed to realize how these actions held any significance to the bean sprout other than the sole conviction to bother him, having instructed to keep his eyes shut, senses heightened unwarrantedly accommodating the lack of vision, each contact left him flinching at the lingering touch, it was annoying for such a pointless activity. Chilling caress of the surrounding air embraced the eventual exposed skin, he was cold.

"Are you so concerned that I'll see your prepubescent body?"

Kanda had to provoke him, loosening the building tension of something more adulterated and unbearable. And Allen retorted instantly,

"No, I'm afraid you'll get turned on seeing me naked. " He remarked sarcastically.

Both unwilling to make the embarrassing activity any easier for one another. He clicked his tongue, announcing disagreement with the suggestion. A scalding sensation of burning drizzle assaulted his skin, and he hissed intolerantly at the discomfort,

"Damn Moyashi, are you picking a fight?"

He could almost sense the irritation in the younger male as Allen hastily rotated the tap to the opposite end, and cold tundra replaced the previous burning lava. Kanda reached for the knob, adjusting the temperature, Allen was doing it on purpose, to taunt him, to assert that he had the upper hand, and Kanda was at his mercy. He wasn't, he could easily storm out, parading naked across Black order. But he doesn't, out of respect for the younger boy, knowing that it'll only further strain their relationship.

"What are you going to do? Kill me with high blood pressure?" Allen challenged, and that was the last straw, he sprayed the juvenile with water, entirely drenching him, although Kanda couldn't see his reaction he knew, Allen was vexed.

Rough hands mixed shampoo into his hair impatiently, dishevelling the silvery strands into chaotic disarray, the familiar scent of citrus that the organization provided bubbled into a milky foam, Allen wasn't gentle, venting his earlier frustrations on Kanda's head, tugging the soaked mane, but Kanda didn't stop him, eager to get this over with. He felt the perturbation simmered into something mild, violent force melded tenderness and calm. It was almost relaxing, although he didn't allow himself to relish the short-lived peace between two polar opposites.

Allen's hands travelled, blossoming scent of summer cherries followed the delineation of his motions, an almost intimate gesture traced after oblivious disconcert as he slid down his abdomen, and Kanda flinched, muscles contracted defensively, nerve endings amplified by the lack of sight, and curious anticipation of the unnerving touch twisted a sinister suspense that was so wrong and alarming. Kanda swiped his hands away, preventing further ventures.

And almost, skeptically, "Kanda, are you getting hard?" He asked.

Veins popped with the final pieces of composure Kanda had, a mere physiological reaction of the uncontrollable adrenaline coursing through his blood. He was sick of it, tackling Allen to the ground. When he finally opened his eyes, blinding assault of light fogged his vision momentarily, the liberated perception painted flustered cheeks bashfully avoiding eye contact, ruffled raven elaborated fine-boned elegance across protruding collars of the younger male rasping, lips parted almost tantalizingly to allow oxygen down his windpipe. Lasciviousness punched Kanda in the gut.

"Stop making that expression with someone else's face." He barked disgruntedly.

"You're the one who started it!" Allen argued, shades of mortification blended into accusation.

"It's your fucking body!" He defended.

"I'm a growing kid, unlike you, old man!"

Innocence activated in an dazzling flash, Crown clown draped protectively over Kanda's drenched skin, and he threatened Allen maniacally, dangerously looming over the younger male.

"Do you have a death wish?"

Sensing the peril, Allen pushed him off, retrieving the rested sword against the basin. Kanda took the answer as yes.

"Are we seriously going to fight?"

The bean sprout's action relaxed, disarming himself as he sighed dejectedly, seemingly unable to comprehend the current detriment. Perhaps they both over reacted, allowing it to escalate severely over contrasting personalities, each too stubborn to give in. He never understood why he became so intolerant of the boy, if it was anyone else, he couldn't give half a damn.

Neither apologized, and finally, Kanda succumbed,

"Tch, do whatever you want." Analyzing that it'll be too bothersome otherwise, he didn't fancy battling the young exorcist nude and soapy.

Allen no longer instructed him to close his eyes, seemingly getting over his self consciousness, it was pointless after having Kanda already seen him naked.

"You can just wash yourself, BaKanda!" He jeered, and left the vicinity.

Kanda massaged the bulging vein, alleviating the incessant headache the other caused him, he was right, a pointless activity till the end. The mirror reflected a boy of countless scars marring the once porcelain skin, a distorted portrait of someone that has been through terrifying events, it was almost unfair, and exactly what their twisted God would likely enjoy. Kanda knew why Allen was self conscious, they weren't humans, they were monsters. Monsters to kill other monsters. And for an instant for savoring the darker thoughts, Kanda saw him, the deranged reflection of a lunatic, the fourteenth. He was laughing, taunting the delicious predicament and misfortune. Allen fought him everyday, a small disconsolate weakness would mean obliteration of humanity, and Crown clown reacted negatively, shocks of electricity sparked across his body, a defense mechanism retaliating the lurking beast.

"You're not Allen."

The alter-ego cooed, voice contorted a sickening echo in his head and Kanda disregarded him, having no desires to entertain the maniac. And almost as if he read his thoughts,

"Don't ignore me, I'll be sad."

He taunted, Kanda almost smashed the reflective surface.

"Oh, an angry one are we?"

This time, he did. Resounding laughter faded into a deathly silence, the presence was gone, hidden away into further slumber. Allen entered the bathroom to investigate the commotion, unpleasantly surprised by the broken pieces of glass scattered across the tiles.

"You saw him, didn't you?" He inquired meekly, a wash of hurt and concern overwhelmed prior valor.

"Tch, it's none of your business." Kanda shunned him, unwilling the burden the boy with redundant information, knowing that he'd only worry.

"Would you stay with me tonight? I need to monitor the fourteenth's actions. If he speaks to you again, tell me. I deserve to know, it's my body."

He was grimly serious, and Kanda knew Allen wouldn't let this one slide.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, yes, Kanda can see the fourteenth, but only if the fourteenth allows it. And as much as I want Allen to just give Kanda a hand job there and then, I feel that their personalities just wouldn't allow it. But, soon! Okay my lovelies, R & R if you want the next chapter.

Lastly, a question, would you guys prefer gradual smut? Or just permanent fluff? Because I do have some explicit events planned out. I'm trying my best to keep the them in character, but I do think Kanda is a seme tsundere, all tsun tsun and no dere, he doesn't want to admit that he cares for people. And I think Allen fits a seke more than uke (converse to how other authors portray him, I think he's quite emotionally stable and strong, worrying more about others than himself.)

P.s if I suddenly break into British spelling, I'm sorry. Blame, it on auto correct, excuse any grammatical / spelling errors if you find here and there, I tried to proof read all my stories before I post, but sometimes, I just miss things.


End file.
